


鸿雁集/Love Letters

by LanZiZhan



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZiZhan/pseuds/LanZiZhan
Summary: 【 I really love this story that I translated it into English, please check another version I posted if you don't know Chinese.】“我没有子嗣，如果有一天离开了这个世界，我希望有一个有缘人能阅读到我的宝藏收藏，在合适的情况下，将它们公之于众。”
Relationships: Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Kudos: 5





	鸿雁集/Love Letters

我是一名出版商，也是一位书信爱好者。平时我最重要的工作，就是收集人类历史上最为奇特的手写书信，挖掘其背后具有商业价值的故事，编纂成册，出版销售。我的手稿收藏中不乏王公贵族的政治洽谈，寄往女王的觐见文稿，也有牺牲战场的领主书札，甚至教皇与国王间的秘密往来。但所有的信件，都比不过我这几年收来的这一叠。它们用牛犊皮、羊皮纸、莎草纸等不同材料写成，有时用拉丁文，有时写古英语，还有许多失传了的异族语言，但都保存完好。这些失落各地的信稿的落款以“F先生”居多，“R先生”只是偶尔回复。这些文字中描绘的世界光怪陆离，令人毛骨悚然的是，它们的通讯间隔时间跨度长达千年，而二人的字迹却依旧如故。我相信从我的祖父开始，我家就一直在市面上收买这样的手稿。但是不论时局如何动荡，家境多么落魄，我们全都秘而不宣，从没打过这些手稿的主意。这几年，我能搜到的稿件越来越少，索性就找人把它们译好，按照年代顺序做了一个整合（但还有许多封因年代过于久远，字迹不详；或因译员不认识语言而没有收入）。读完之后，我感到疑惑与惊惧，以及一些欣慰。如果这一切是真的话，那我想这个世界上，肯定还存在着不少我们没有理解的事物。虽说没有理解，但终究和我们的世界是一样的——我是说，应该会差不多。  
我没有子嗣，如果有一天离开了这个世界，我希望有一个有缘人能阅读到我的宝藏收藏，在合适的情况下，将它们公之于众。

给尊敬的R大人带去问候。非常感激您收留我的举动。您知道，这对我帮助很大。但我手上还有应做的事。处理完后，我会再回复您。

F留

给尊敬的R大人带去问候。这是无端的指责，可真是委屈我了。我已经停止抓捕贵族，那只是去找凯修特尔切磋。午后我会返回，为您准备茶点。  
F留

致尊敬的R大人：  
我申请参加下个月的凯尔提亚家族比武大会。我保证会乖乖收敛我的武器，量力而行，点到为止，绝不伤害一草一木，也不会让任何一个贵族跑到您那儿告状的。事实上我跟凯尔提亚就是这么保证的，他非要我得到您的首肯。真是个老古董。浪费羊皮。  
F留

致尊敬的R大人：  
我申请参加下个月的凯尔提亚家族比武大会。本人保证会做到以下几点：谨慎使用武器，如无必要绝不拿出；量力而行，点到为止，绝不再闹出人命来；不损害公共区域的物品，不伤害一草一木。如有违背，任您处置。希望您能同意。感激不尽。  
F留

致尊敬的R大人：  
我错了。我不是故意的。到中午您可能会看到贵族去您那儿告状，请您相信我，那不是真的。  
F留  
译者注：此封手信可能是仓促写就，墨痕较浅，字迹潦草，译文可能会有疏漏。

尊敬的主人：  
以下是我的检讨结果：我不该在对手明显伤势严重的时候，还用言语挑衅，企图继续战斗。这既违背了比赛公平，也不够大度。……  
我懂得点到为止的道理了。我保证，下次一定不会再发生类似情况，如有违背，任您处置。  
您忠诚的仆人，F  
译者注：此封手信令人愤怒的潦草，且废话连篇！还有五份同样或类似的手抄本，就算您再支付二十先令，都不会有人愿意译！此处略省1000词。

亲爱的主人：  
您走后，您的城堡彻底安静了下来。再也没有贵族过来打破这份清净，因此我注意到了许多以前不会发现的事情。清晨的鸟鸣在五点准时响起，它们会互相学着对方的歌声。有时候落雨，它们就不出声，我只听得到窗外翅膀拍打的声音。阳光透过您的窗户投在地板上，一格一格拖着阴影爬过去，爬到桌子底下的时候，下午就到了。松鼠经常来光顾您的花园。我看到它们的时候，就会撒些果仁给它们。您知道吗，它们也乐意吃饼干。不知道蜜蜂曲奇它们喜不喜欢？我准备下次试试。  
您好吗？  
您忠诚的，F

亲爱的主人：  
这座城堡充满了您的气息。除了您本人不在这里以外，一切都和您离开的那一天都一模一样。好吧，其实，我撒谎了。我那天整理壁橱的时候不小心摔坏了一只茶杯，是您很喜欢的那只苹果绿的。真对不起，我难过了好多天，不知道该怎么办好。  
您好吗？  
您愧疚的，F

亲爱的主人：  
春天下了好多雨。您府邸门前的森林里居然长了蘑菇。我记得路易和巴顿都很喜欢采集它们的，但如今他们不再来了。现在窗外的鹭鸟们正站在湿漉漉的松枝上，拍打翅膀给幼鸟看。雨一停，它们就想着要教飞行。今年教得比去年还要早一些。信鸽成天咕咕地叫，我看它们也想念有任务的日子了。  
您忠诚的，F

主人：  
我无法再等下去了。我无法信任他们。凯修特尔居然跟我说贵族会对调查结果负责？我看他们对罗迪继任的事都没搞清楚。主人您怎么忍受跟这样愚蠢的同族共事的？（译者注：这句已划掉）我真傻，我应该早些明白的。主人，对不起，我可能有一阵子无法继续为您守护府邸了，我会将圣殿好好封印。找到安稳的住所后，我再向您写信。  
您忠诚的，F  
译者注：此封手信前段字迹潦草，译文可能会有疏漏。

亲爱的主人：  
这个世界是一本很大的书。从前您告诫我多读书，我现在明白了。如果不多走一走，看一看，多多思考，那世界这本大书，我就只读了一页。  
人类变化非常快，我看到了他们未来的潜力。我随着他们北上白令海峡，那里是寸草不生之地，飓风将浮冰都吹起了褶皱。从那里到最西边的沙漠要两个月的蒸汽火车和马车。我觉得不耐烦，这简直慢极了，可那些拖着擦鞋箱的男孩居然不这么觉得。夏天的太阳是火红而炽热的，洛凯道尼阿从来没有这样的气候。沙漠里的孩子们会用骆驼运输打上来的地下水，再交给族长和领主，一次得到一枚银币。那天我看到一个族长赖账想贪下一半的钱，我上去狠狠教训了他一顿（您放心，我下手有分寸）。每户人家每周要花一天的时间跋涉沙漠，我想您不会中意待在这样的地方。秋天，火焰似的红叶铺满了山头，山脚下是金陵城，生活着许多黑头发的人，我仔细瞧了，没有看到您。这里离海边不远了，人们告诉我在大陆尽头、海的那边，还有几座岛屿，和他们说着不同的语言，没有文字。那就是我最后的目的地，可能我会再去那里寻找，然后，就停下来，在那里休息一阵，建一栋房子什么的，我也不知道。希望到了那里，信鸽还能找到我。您说它们飞得过海洋吗？再远一点，我就感受不到您了。鸽子还能感受到我吗？  
您忠诚的，F

亲爱的主人：  
好久不见，展信佳。  
我在大陆尽头的国家建立了庇护所，在战火中它挽救了几千名儿童和妇女，还有受伤的无辜平民。后来过于引人注意，我将差事托付给一些事做的不错的伙计，继续往东的城市搬迁了。在这里，我建立了私塾，这是教导孩子们识字和念书的地方。他们的文字是一个个方块，没几个平民认识。连我上个世纪接触到的时候都满头雾水呢，他们的国王还不停变更文字。最近，好像又要用彦文了。每个朝代都变，每个字又有不同的字体和读法，我都背了几万个东方的方块字了，此外我的拉丁文也保持流利，您看到了应当亲自回信表扬我。  
您忠诚的人，F

致最最亲爱的主人：  
希望学校食堂的饭菜合您胃口！已为您的饭卡充值了30万韩元，就是那张印着彩色图画的方形卡片，请您中午下课后带上！（请放心，信友他们会带您使用的，我特别嘱托过）祝您一切顺利！  
随信另附：《21世纪人类生活指南（第七版）》  
您忠诚的，F

亲爱的主人：  
以下是我的检讨结果：我不该违背您的命令，背着您使用黑暗力量，还企图隐瞒您。这种行为不仅是对自己身体的不负责，也违反了我对您许下的诺言，实在不应该。更加不应该的是，这会给那几个人类树立一个坏的榜样。虽然我的意图其实是好的，我是为给您制作封印力量的物件。我认识到自己的错误了，下不为例。  
您愧疚的，F

亲爱的主人：  
抱歉。您直接惩罚我吧，我可能下周还要干一次。  
您愧疚的，F

亲爱的F：  
如果你看到这封信，说明我已经进入了永眠。请不要为此过度伤心，你知道这将是我自己的选择。我离开后，你签约而获得的能力将失效，但我想你不需要我过度担忧。  
我所给予你的，只有那么短短几百年的相伴。抱歉，F，一直以来，让你担心了。我去保护人类，就无暇顾及你；和你归隐城堡，却难不问世事。这世界诺大，也找不到两全之法；我一生漫长，也难不负众生不负卿。  
去过你期盼的生活吧，去继续做那些你一直想做的事情吧，不仅为我而做，更为你自己而做。  
保持清醒，保持理智，保持勤奋。  
我的祝福透过每一缕月光、每一颗星辰和每一朵水花，渗透你，构成你。你自由了。但我将永远和你同在。  
要说的太多，信纸太短，一封家书写不下千年时光，我就先行一步，到此为止。  
你永远的，R

完

笔者言  
部分灵感来自于说唱歌手法老的《亲密爱人》。  
《大贵族》陪伴了我的高三，让无聊乏味的备考生活多了一分奇幻和期盼。甚至，我记得很清楚，高考第二天休息间隙我还在回味漫画中二人的对话。后来上大学，漫画仍然在连载，我加了一个QQ群，每周就蹲在群里看提前下发的外网剧透。网上找不到什么同好，整个世界的读者似乎就只有这白来个群友。百度到的一两篇fan fictions，我截了屏翻来覆去地看。不知不觉，漫画完结了，不知不觉，我工作了，四年前写的一篇同人天天有新消息提示，网友们说《大贵族》动漫化第一季了。我收藏了A站的页面，没再打开。一个百无聊赖的下午，我点开《大贵族》第一集，那个瞬间，无数旧时光顺着网线向我涌来，青春的热血涌上心头，仿佛从未消退。  
书信是人类最原始的通讯工具之一，也是十二世纪欧洲学术作品的重要部分。中世纪羊皮昂贵，拉丁文识字率低，领主们会聘请僧侣或文吏来手写，基督教早期领袖也用信件传达命令、处理交易活动。同时期的南宋，文人用书札来沟通学术讨论，官方甚至形成了各地马车与驿站的邮驿系统，提高了平民通信的效率。欧洲文人热爱写信和编书信集子，东亚文人则中意情长纸短，“陌上花开，可缓缓归矣”。  
二人共度近千年的时光，矫情的话语自是不必现于笔端的，感情说出口仿佛就是过线。所以弗兰克斯坦在信中说风说雨，描述府邸的阳光和森林的风景给莱杰罗听，唯独不说想你。在漫长的等待与寻找的岁月里，弗兰克斯坦从西欧找到远东，“飓风将浮冰都吹起了褶皱”，又从西伯利亚南下，“太阳是火红而炽热的”，趟过丝绸之路的沙漠，走到绿洲——古都南京，“火焰似的红叶铺满了山头，山脚下是金陵城”，那时这正是世界上最辉煌的文明之一，他不可能不去这里。南京离黄海还有三百多公里，但是他不觉得远，因为他已经把整个欧亚大陆都走遍了，最后只剩下海对岸的离岛，东瀛之地。最终，命中注定地，他会在大陆角落一隅定局，守着一个战火中风雨飘摇的小城。不再焦虑，他用余生修行般地等候一个奇迹，期盼能用最娴熟的语气，再称呼他一声“主人”。这等待的时间甚至比他守护那人的时间还要久，于是他记得他的教导，向阳向善，守望人类，至死方休。  
虽然莱杰罗苏醒来后看起来呆呆萌萌，但事实上也是位历经沧桑的长者了。他的每个决定，自然是深思熟虑，不会后悔。提笔给他最忠诚的灵魂伴侣写生前遗书时，他似有千百个字想要嘱咐，又觉得一切都在不言中了。“要说的太多，信纸太短，一封家书写不下千年时光，我就先行一步，到此为止。”言语之间，是一种“你我之间，不必多谈”的默契。他只是有略微遗憾，没有办法满足弗兰克斯坦的安全感，再多多陪伴他几年。因为选择了众生，他就无法选择弗兰克斯坦。这是他作为大贵族的责任，他知道这一点，也知道弗兰克斯坦清楚这一点。弗兰克斯坦无比爱护属于自己的东西，在这个故事中，莱杰罗又何尝不是他自己的东西呢，所以他把主人放在心尖上，任何人都说不得碰不得，天王老子也不行。莱杰罗默许了他的占有欲，最后勉励和告诫他，“保持清醒，保持理智，保持勤奋。”离开了主人的弗兰克斯坦，仍然是一个独立而强大的人，他会继续在地球上度过这一生，没有什么再能伤害他，直到哪天活够了，他会放下一切追随主人。  
我并不觉得死亡对他们来说是如何痛苦的结局。万物皆有一死，我们何苦去抱怨一个众生终将迎来的结局。而在这之前，做了哪些事情，给他人留下了什么样的回忆，这才是他们在意的事情。在永眠这件事上，只不过有一方会先走一点，如此而已。

2021.1.26 04:18

2021.2.7 英语翻译版已发布


End file.
